Roller mills are used to pulverizing fuel coal into pulverized coal. The roller mills are a pulverizer using a roller. The roller mills have a rotatably driven table and a plurality of rollers disposed so as to be rotatably attached facing the table.
The roller mills are disclosed in Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 4. With the roller mills described in Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 4, an outer peripheral surface with a curved roller main body of a roller is disposed in a condition forming a gap with an upper surface of the curved table. The roller main body and table rotate, and therefore, the roller mill pulverizes an object to be crushed such as coal or the like by causing to be interposed in the gap between the outer peripheral surface of the roller main body and upper surface of the table.